


Will You Be My Princess?

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Steve Rogers One Shots [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Steve starts dating Y/N, and she reveals that she has a daughter, who was hurt emotionally when an ex of Y/N left them. Over a course of a year, Steve fell in love with both girls and wants to make it a permanent thing.





	Will You Be My Princess?

"

Are you sure you want to come in?” Y/N asked as she turned around to face Steve with her hand on the knob, “I mean, you’ll be the first guy I’ve dated to meet Zephyr.” Steve couldn’t help but notice how adorable she was biting her bottom lip. They were at Y/N’s apartment after their fourth date that month to meet Zephyr. She didn’t add much to who Zephyr was, but he just knew that meeting this Zephyr was a deal breaker, and for all he knew Zephyr was a dog or cat.

“Y/N, I’m sure,” he smiled as he stepped towards her, his hand covering hers, “but if you’re not, we can call it a night and I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you?” she asked with a nervous laugh before she kissed his cheek, “most guys are gone by now.”

“I’m not most guys,” Steve replied softly, his thumb brushing against her the top of her hand.

“I can see that,” she smiled and turned towards the door. He saw her take a deep breath as she pushed it open revealing a small living room with hardwood floors, two mismatched couches, t.v., and what looked like a toy shelf. A petite teenage girl sat on the couch, closing a book in her lap making Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Steve this is Ali,” Y/N nervously introduced, “she’s my babysitter.”

Babysitter?

“Ms. Y/L/N,” Ali said quietly as she stood, “Zee is in her room reading. We had pizza and popcorn, but she was very insistent on staying up until you got home.” The teenager shifted her gaze over to Steve, eyes widening slightly before she walked over to grab her jacket hanging next to the door. Y/N took out her phone and tapped the screen a few times and smiled at Ali.

“Thanks again, Ali. I’ll call you again for the next time.” Y/N opened the door for the teen and closed it shortly after she left. “So…” she started and held her breath.

“So, Zephyr isn’t a dog nor a cat,” Steve chuckled as he looked around the small living area of the apartment strewn with toys and books. He spotted a table with fairies on it with a princess dress haphazardly thrown over one of the chairs. “Zephyr is your daughter?”

Y/N nodded, her cheeks dusted with pink. Steve could tell she was waiting for his reaction to the idea that the woman he had been dating had a child she didn’t come forth with from the beginning. “She’s five,” she replied just barely above a whisper, “her father was killed shortly before she was born and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about her when we started dating.” She motioned to the couch and walked to the adjoining kitchen, grabbing two mugs and filling them with coffee. “She got attached the first guy I dated after the accident and he left, which is devastating to a three-year-old. Since then, I haven’t had any guy meet her. Until now.”

She sat down next to him on the couch, handing him the mug as she sipped from her own. He could tell she was nervous and didn’t know how to put her at ease.

“I’m honored you think I can be trusted with meeting her,” Steve replied, his hand falling on her knee in reassurance. “And we can keep this as casual as you want.”

The smile was genuine as relief washed over Y/N’s face. “I think that would be best. Would you like to meet her?”

He couldn’t help the smile. “Of course.”

Y/N called for the little girl and he could hear the patter of feet running through the short hallway next to the kitchen area. A small version of Y/N practically came flying at her, arms wrapping around her mother’s neck.

“Mommy!” Zephyr yelled with a giggle before placing a kiss Y/N’s cheek.

“Hi Zee Baby,” Y/N smiled and picked the petite version of herself up and sat her on her lap, arms around the child. “I want you to meet Steve.”

Wide eyes looked up at him through thick eyelashes as the bubbly child became instant shy at the words her mother spoke. “Hi,” she whispered, thumb moving to her mouth.

“Hello,” Steve smiled and held out his hand for the girl to shake, but Zephyr just stared at him.

“Are you going to leave too?” the five-year-old asked point blankly, her eyes narrowing.

Y/N gave a nervous laugh and shushed her daughter. “Zee, Steve and I are friends.”

“I would like to get to know you more,” Steve replied softly, “I do like your mom a lot, so is it okay to get to know you both more?”

Zephyr looked at her mother and back at Steve, who could see the little mind work over what he said. “Only if you promise that you don’t leave after you get to know us,” the five year old said warily as she looked at Y/N.

“Deal,” Steve smiled.

***One Year Later***

“Zephyr,” Steve called from the kitchen as he flipped the piece of french toast meant for her, “your breakfast is almost done. Make sure your bed is made.”

“Already did it,” she called back as she ran down the hallway. She emerged from around the corner wearing her green princess dress that Steve gave her for Christmas.

“Hair brushed?”

“Yep!”

“Stuffies put away?”

“Yep!”

“Hands washed?”

The little girl’s smile fell from her face as her eyes went wide.

“I forgot!” she exclaimed and ran down the hall to the bathroom. He heard the running water accompanying her soft singing of the ABC’s when Y/N walked through the apartment door.

“Morning,” she sighed as she set her purse and keys down on the small table before walking over to Steve. “Am I late for breakfast?”

“Not at all,” Steve smiled and kissed her forehead. He bent down and opened the oven to reveal a plateful of french toast next to one of sausage. “Plenty for my girls.”

“Are you asking her today?” Y/N asked softly as she reached in and took a sausage link, biting into it slowly as she savored it. “And I love that you get these from that little meat shop.”

“I was going to ask her over breakfast. Making her princess toast,” he whispered as he reached for a small wrapped box from behind the container they used for cookies.

“Princess toast and a gift? Damn, I feel like chop liver now,” Y/N teased as she went to grab plates and forks. She was about to get the glasses when two small arms encircled her waist from behind.

“Momma!” Zephyr exclaimed and squeezed her mother in a tight hug.

“Hey Zee baby. Did you sleep well?” Y/N asked as she kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

“Yeah,” Zephyr replied softly as she looked at Steve, who was giving her a knowing look. “Only had one nightmare, but Steve came in and made sure I felt safe.”

Steve could see the smile on his girlfriend’s face grow wide as he gave Zephyr one of his own. It was something to get use to when he first moved in five months ago. Zephyr has nightmares on a regular basis, something Y/N said she had since the last guy who lived with them left. They were many in the beginning making Steve get less sleep than he needed, and reassured Y/N that he would be able to handle it when she has to work nights. Over the five months the nightmares became more infrequent as she confided in Steve what they were, something that even Y/N didn’t know. The poor girl dreamt her mother being whisked away by some guy, leaving Zephyr all alone. Or that the guy made her believe he loved her, but turned into a monster who liked to eat children. Each one told Steve that the little girl was hurt badly by this guy who left them.

So when Steve felt like Y/N was the one, he didn’t propose to her the traditional way. It was over dinner a month ago that he slid a box to Y/N with a small smile.

“Y/N, I really do love you and Zephyr. You two make me ecstatic and I cannot imagine a life without either of you. I want to ask you to be my wife, but I also want to ask Zephyr to be my girl as well.”

Of course Y/N said yes, to both, and helped him come up the perfect way to ask the almost six-year-old. It had to be on her birthday. Check. He would make her favorite breakfast. Check. Give her a gift that she had wanted for a while. Check. He had it planned and he hoped it went well. Y/N even hid the ring until after he asked Zephyr.

“How many pieces do you want?” he asked the girl as he pulled the plates of bread and sausage out of the oven.

“Two please.”

He nodded his acknowledgement as he set the plates down on the table. He took her plate and placed two slices on as he took it back over to the counter. Princess toast included strawberry syrup, fresh strawberries, whipped cream, sprinkles and cherries. He plated three sausages and sat the dish down in front of Zephyr who was now on her stool twisting impatiently.

“PRINCESS TOAST!” she squealed with delight as she looked up at Steve with a hug smile. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Do you want juice or milk?” he asked as he turned to the refrigerator to grab the orange juice that she requested. “So, Zeph, I would like to ask you something.”

“Wah doh oo wan oo ash?” she replied around a mouthful of french toast, earning a glare from her mother, one that reminded her not to talk to with a mouth full of food. The girl swallowed and took a drink before repeating herself. “What do you want too ask?”

“Well, first off, happy birthday and I have a gift for you.” He set the small box down on the table next to her as Y/N ate slowly in the seat to her right.

“A present before my party? Can I open it momma?”

“Of course, Zee,” Y/N replied with a smile as she continued to casually eat her breakfast, sending a wink to Steve.

Little fingers worked the edges of the bright pink and silver paper in haste, her eyes widening when it revealed a velvet box, one like the ones her mother had for her jewelry. She opened it carefully, revealing a silver bracelet with a charm on it. She picked it up as if it was the most fragile thing in the world, bringing it close to her face to examine the small charm: a small crown.

“I love it, Steve,” Zephyr replied in awe. “Momma, can I wear it?” Y/N nodded and watched Steve take the bracelet from her daughter. She had a hard time keeping her smile from spreading as Steve clipped the bracelet on the girl’s wrist.

“Zephyr, I want to ask you something,” he started as he looked Zephyr in the eyes, “I love your mom and you very much, and this last year made me realize that I can’t live without either one of you. I want to marry your mom and I want to ask you if you would like to be my princess forever.”

Zephyr’s eyes widened and, before Steve could register it, she threw her arms around his neck with a squeal of delight and a shriek of a yes. The reaction earned a laugh from Y/N, Steve wrapping his arms around the little girl and placing a kiss to her temple.

“This is the best birthday present ever!” the girl screamed and kissed Steve on the cheek then turned to do the same to her mother. “Does this mean I get to wear a princess dress and be a flower girl at the wedding?”


End file.
